supremedragonlord the forever alone dude
by Omegahatchiyak12
Summary: this story covers our friend's obsession with naruto and his anger problems


Supremedragonlord the forever alone dude

This story is told from mine and my buddy's point of view so write a review and other stuff

My friend's point of view

I cant come on the khamia because if I have arguments with supreme.

How i feel about Supreme is, He was first a nice person an now something is change in him that i dont reconize on him anymore. He irritates on everything that he dont like he removes it. everyone use smiley, talks about something else that of topic and he too. When i was talking to him i feel like he forbidden me to do thing that he dont like, like i said ealrier. steps by steps he finds a doorway to ring by the admin and accausing me everytime and i get warn or banned because that. To make matters worse I never get the chance to tell my story to admins. Supreme is dissrepsectfull towards me and also to others, me mostly. everyone can see this an feel the tension in the chat between me and supreme. His behavior, words and anything is chasing me away allowing me too think its his place in the chat. everyone tries to be positive and advice him but it doesend't work. evend i try to get throught him but that didend't work. my feeling is everyone is allowed to chat and say things what they like to in and out topic. If I, other can't change him then who? Supreme talks 24/7 about naruto in and out, he irritates if others talk about something else whill unnoticed he does the same. I feel when supreme is online he allways on his bad mood, reacting on other whille they do a thing he evend talk that neightbours are loudly. Ok i thought that open and great to open whats bothering but on the other side if i or others talking about out topic he attack right away. he react on others while they didn't do a thing. Supreme doesn't realize without thinking if he chats with ppl around him what it can do and how far. : He show rudeness to others or me without realizing that he doesend't knows us for real and it chases everyone away, no one is gonna like him with such a dissrecpetfull behavior like that. I know he what he is going throught but to express this emotion that way is not the way to react on others, speaking an talk about it helps more than exspressing anger or showing hatering, in other word supreme can learn from others advicing and tips and listen to others story of its own and opinion. with this listening and talking it can come far. I hope that there is someone there who can get through to him and make him understand what I and the others felt about his action and expressing emotion. In honest words speaking terms Khamia should be strict and harder on that and avoiding more fights and the terms out of control.

My point of view.

What does all of this have to say? It says that supreme is the biggest naruto faggot god has ever made so much so that he oughta called mister naruto lonely. This suggests that he takes rules of a chat site too far. No matter how hard I tried he always threatened to ban people like me. He has become mister lonely dude. He'll have something missing in his life. By the time he realizes that he'll be an old forever alone guy. He is so crazy about naruto that we may as well call him supreme the super naruto faggot. Also he'll die as a virgin and everyone will remember him as the super naruto faggot. He's so impossibly crazy about naruto that he cares nothing about my friend's or my points of view whatsoever. All he cares about is naruto nothing more nothing less plus he takes rules too far. If he keeps this up he'll forever be alone and die a virgin. If only he could interact with people outside. Maybe then he wouldn't have become a naruto faggot plus he needs to see a therapist otherwise he'll lose control of his stress and kill himself.

So our word of advice if you're angry, stressed or otherwise talk to someone instead of taking out on other people online. Otherwise you may end up like supreme and be forever alone and die a virgin. Also don't take out your on other people try venting it onto soft objects like a pillow.


End file.
